Generally, image scanners are useful for converting information, such as typed or written pages of information, pictures, drawings, photographs, and the like into digital data. The digital data is then in a convenient form for storage or transmission to remote displays where it can again be converted back to its original form, or it can be easily operated upon to change the original form to a more desirable form.
In the prior art, scanners generally include a line or row of light and an associated row of light detectors. To scan a page of information, either the prior art devices must be physically moved across the page or the page is moved across the device. The major problem that arises is that the light detectors and the physical movement must be synchronized so that appropriate digital signals are generated. This synchronization is essential and if it is altered by wear, jarring, or other factors present during normal usage, the digital signals produced will be erroneous and not provide a true representation of the data scanned. Also, the mechanism providing the physical movement is generally large and expensive.
Accordingly, it would be highly advantageous to have a scanner which does not require physical movement.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved scanner.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved scanner which does not require physical movement for scanning.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved scanner which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved scanner which is relatively small and requires low operating power so that it can easily be incorporated into electronic devices, and especially portable electronic devices.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved scanner which is easily integrated with a display.